


Time Alive

by Shadow_Naoto (Umbra_Writes)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kidnapping, Transgender Naoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Shadow_Naoto
Summary: Naoto Shirogane is just a high schooler who just so happens to be a great detective. It's boring around the town without the need for him to go into the TV world and with no cases to solve he needs to decide if he should leave town or stay there but when he's chased down the road just barely at safety and kidnapped he needs to figure out how to get free and who exactly these people are and what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

Naoto looked at his body in the mirror, his blue eyes traced over every curve and bump. He couldn’t help his quiet sigh, his skin was soft and held no markings or scars. In truth he didn’t mind that but the thing that did bug him was a certain piece around his chest. Naoto’s head tilted down, looking at his bust. They were decently small, not as small as he wished they were but he was glad that his breasts weren’t any bigger. His eyes fell closed and he took a deep breath, _it’s just another day._ He had to reassure himself. The blue haired male turned to his bed and looked at the two school uniforms, one female and one male. His eyes slowly fell on each set before he picked the male uniform. He picked up the female clothing and put them back in his closet, he grabbed his binder and a pair of boxers before pulling both on. He was slower than normal but he had lots of time before he needed to get to the high school. Naoto pulled on his uniform, putting his hat on he looked back at himself in the mirror. Everyone knew he was biologically female and he had forced himself to go with it, even if he didn’t see himself like that. Naoto’s body tensed before he forced himself to relax his eyes closed and he relaxed himself. _It’s just another day Naoto. You’ll be fine. You have your friends after all._ Naoto opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes narrowed and he pulled his hat down a bit, making it sit more comfortably on his head. He gave a nod to himself before leaving his room and heading to Yasogami High School.

 

            “ _Hey Naoto!”_ Naoto turned before he spotted Chie; he gave a quiet chuckle before he spoke.

 

“You’re here early.” Chie huffed lightly, “Yosuke said I should be here early but I don’t even see him!” Naoto couldn’t help the slight smile on his face “I haven’t seen him, but if I do I’ll tell you.” Chie gave a curt nod. “That jerk! I bet he was just playing a prank on me!” Naoto gave another quiet chuckle before he seen Yosuke just a few meters away from them, as soon as he seen Chie he backed up before fully turning around and bolting away. Chie turned when she heard the male running away, “ _Hey! Get back here!”_ Chie ran after the other male and Naoto could only give another chuckle. _Everything is the same as always. Although it has gotten quieter since Yu left. I hope he’s doing alright. He should be here to visit soon._ Naoto pulled on the lip of his hat before he walked down one of the halls. He had a bit of time before class started so he decided that he’d walk around for a bit. After all it was going to be a full day of sitting down in class so stretching his legs now is best. Naoto stretched and yawned as he stood outside, his shirt rose up showing off his stomach a small bit but he didn’t care all too much. He let his arms drop back down to his sides and he turned back towards the school. He looked up at it and put his hands in his pocket, he was supposed to leave Inaba soon. Nothing happened here anymore; he needed to go to other towns, cities. He needed to solve more cases. _I kind of, don’t want to leave. What happens when I do? Would I remain friends with everyone? Would they stay in contact with me? Would they still care?_ Naoto was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the school bell, he shook his head and entered the school building. He’d have to think about all of that later.

 

            Naoto sighed loudly as he left the school; he pulled his hat off and ran a hand through his blue hair. He wasn’t sweating but it was a bit hot out today. Naoto pulled his hat back on before he started to walk away from the school, it was a fairly long walk from here to home but it was a nice walk at least. Soon enough he was in the residential area and not too far away from his house, _almost there._ Even if Naoto was almost home he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He’s had it since he woke up this morning something bad was going to happen. He swallowed hard when he felt someone watching him, he shrugged it off at first and started to walk faster but soon he couldn’t ignore it. Now Naoto could hear footsteps, two pairs of footsteps. He walked a bit faster as he tried to keep calm but when he heard the footsteps break into a sprint he did as well. His breathing picked up as he passed a back alley, _a little bit more! I’m almost home! I’ll be sa-!_ His thoughts were cut off as he was grabbed, a hand around his arm and soon an arm around his waist. Naoto was tossed into the back road, sliding across the dirt. Once he stopped he coughed and quickly tried to get up but was kicked back down.

 

“ _So you’re the detective prince?”_

_“Nah, she’s the detective princess! The so-called prince was really a chick the whole time!”_

_“A cute chick surprisingly.”_ Three different voices spoke and Naoto couldn’t get a good look at the owners. He growled quietly and tried to stand again but this time he was pushed back into the dirt by someone’s boot. They held him down into the dirt as he struggled to get free. From what he could tell it was two females and one male but he wasn’t so sure. Voices could be deceiving. “Would you date her?” A shrill almost grinding voice asked, “Would I? Well, I would if it wasn’t our job to kidnap her.” A smooth but deep voice responded. Naoto guessed the smooth voice was a female; just the way that she spoke made Naoto shudder. The shrill voice was a different story. Naoto couldn’t even guess what gender the owner would be. “Who knows, maybe the boss will let you use her. He only wants information from her anyways.” The final voice said, it was soft like they were young but the aggressiveness could be heard in it as well. Naoto assumed that they were a female as well, so by process of elimination the shrill, grinding voice may be a male. Naoto hadn’t paid much attention to what they had been saying but he knew that it was bad. He tried to move, grabbing at the dirt and pulling himself away from the people but when the boot was removed from his back it was stomped on his head. Naoto gasped before he coughed hard, having inhaled a bunch of dirt and dust. The female with the smooth voice laughed, “ _Oh look at how cute that is! She’s trying to get away from us!”_ Naoto could hear the other two people laugh as well. _This isn’t good. I have to get away, I don’t know what they’ll do to me. I have to get away!_

            Naoto struggled a bit more before he continued to cough; coughing just forced more dust into his lungs which made his throat hurt. He felt like he’d die if this continued. His eyes closed tightly so no dust would get in them. “Oh look at that! The princess is having a hard time breathing! Is that dust giving you a problem, princess?” the shrill voice asked and Naoto glared up at anything he could see, coughing even harder. “You better pick her up before she dies of suffocation.” The young voice said, “Hmm, I guess you’re right, the boss doesn’t want her dead. But let’s knock her out first!” Naoto’s eyes went wide and he struggled more. He grabbed at the dirt and tried to grab at the boot on his head it was suddenly removed and he was able to turn over onto his back but the last thing he seen was the boot coming down onto his face before he was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoto’s face scrunched up and he gave a quiet groan, his eyes slowly fluttered open and his head fell forward. The first thing he noticed was that there was bandages around his head and the second thing he noticed was that he was tied to a chair. The next thing he noticed was that his hat was missing; he slowly lifted his head and looked around. He was in a dark room, there was a table with a lamp on it. The lamp wasn’t on so it was extremely hard to see, he couldn’t see much else but he noticed a doo behind him. For some reason he was faced away from the door, that wasn’t the weirdest part of this though. There was no windows in the room he was in, once Naoto’s eyes adjusted he could see another chair next to the table and on the tablet next to the lamp was a clock. It was an alarm clock, the glass in it was cracked and it wasn’t working. Also one of the two bells was missing on it, strange. Naoto could smell something it wasn’t unpleasant surprisingly. It smelled like lavender, like someone’s body wash or shampoo. Naoto’s eyes started to burn and he blinked multiple times to try and get the burning to go away, he looked around and finally noticed the source of the smell. It was some incense; it was placed near his feet. The smoke from it is obviously what was burning his eyes and it was where the scent was coming from. Naoto shifted his shoulder, trying to free his hand from the rope they were tied in. His wrist started to come loose, just a bit. _Seems someone can’t tie knots very well._ Naoto froze as he heard the door open; he quickly relaxed his body and let his head fall forward closing his eyes. Pretending to be asleep, whoever opened the door audibly sighed. “She’s still asleep.” It was that smooth voice from before, “The rope is coming loose around her wrists,” the other female walked into the room and grabbed Naoto’s arms, pulling them back in such a way that made his arms ache. The rope was tied back around his wrists, much better than it had been before. “You really didn’t tie this very well!” the female yelled back through the door, “Ay! I tried real hard on doin’ that! I was told not to hurt her unlike what you did!” the shrill grinding voice responded, obviously angry. “Well at least I know how to do my job!” after that the female had left, slamming the door closed. Naoto opened his eyes and sighed quietly. _This is going to be a lot harder than it looks. Once I escape I’ll tell the police, but first I need to get their names._ Naoto decided that he’d obey these people until he learned their names and their boss’ name. Naoto closed his eyes, he’d have to wait a long time before anybody checked on him, so he decided it’d be best if he got his rest now.

 

            Naoto was awoken by a voice, “Wake up,” Naoto groaned quietly before his eyes shot opened as he was slapped. “I told you to wake up!” the female from before yelled before she stood up fully, rubbing her hand. Naoto finally got a good look at the female. She had long blonde hair; the tips of her hair were a dark brown. She was very tall, her skin tone had a light tan to it and she wore a blue lipstick. Her clothes were interesting; leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, she had some blue jeans on and combat boots. The same boots that had knocked Naoto unconscious. She was very pretty but for someone who talked in such a sweet smooth voice Naoto would have assumed she’d wear something much more sexual. It was hard not to notice but her bust wasn’t overly large, average if not on the small side. She scoffed and turned her head, looking at the two others in the room with her. “Jeez! You don’t have to smack the girl!” the shrill voice had spoke first and Naoto looked at the owner. A male like Naoto had thought, he was skinny but short. His hair was black and a mess, he wore clothing too big for him, an open sweater with a white shirt underneath. The shirt had some writing on it but Naoto didn’t know what it read. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a pair of grey sneakers. “Honestly I’m sure she deserved it.” Naoto looked at the owner of the passive aggressive voice. A girl, she looked about twelve or thirteen. She was wearing a hat that covered her eyes and Naoto couldn’t see her hair. She had a pair of pants on and wore a band t-shirt for a metal band Naoto had never heard of, she was wearing some black sneakers. Naoto looked at the three of them; at least he knew what they looked like now. He was going to have to figure out their names and he hoped he’d learn their names by them just accidently saying them. “Look at that red mark on her cheek, it’s cute.” Naoto looked back at the smooth voiced female, she had a light flush on her cheeks and Naoto had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Hitting people isn’t cute.” The male said, “It’s hot.” The young female responded a smirk on her face. “You two are so gross.” The shrill voiced male said. Naoto looked at the three of them and he grew increasingly uncomfortable. The tall women kept starring at Naoto and he grew more and more worried. “I’m going to hit her again.” “No!” “Yes do it!” Naoto’s eyes shut tightly as he was slapped once again, his body trembled lightly and his head fell forward. The female had moaned and trembled after smacking Naoto. Soon after being smacked again the three were arguing again. Naoto stared at the cement floor, his cheek stung. She had hit him hard; _I don’t know how much longer I can put up with. I know what they look like_ _that’s good enough. I can’t put up with this._ Naoto slowly lifted his head he had a headache because of all their yelling. “ _Shut up.”_ They all stopped yelling and looked at Naoto “What?” the male asked. _“I said shut up.”_ Naoto hissed quietly _“You’ve all given me a headache.”_ they all stared at Naoto in shock, Naoto was surprised with himself but at the same time he really didn’t care. He was sick of this and just wanted to escape already. If he made them leave he’d have a chance at escape, not a large chance but a chance. “How dare you talk to us like that!” Naoto closed his eyes tightly, such a smooth talking voice induced pain on him and he knew it’d happen again. “Hit that bitch!” the young one yelled angrily, the male hadn’t even said anything. Naoto was smacked again his face scrunching up as it happened. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Naoto coughed lightly, breathing shakily. _“Shut up.”_ He was smacked again and again.

 

Naoto didn’t have a voice left by the time they were done _“teaching”_ him a lesson. His cheek was bleeding and he felt lightheaded. The two females left and only the skittish shrill male was left. After a few moments there was a hand on Naoto’s chin, lifting his head Naoto looked at the male who was holding his chin. “I’m sorry.” The male opened a Band-Aid with one of his hand and placed it over the bleeding cut on Naoto’s cheek. “There, hopefully it stops bleeding, what else did they do? Nothing else is bleeding.” Naoto had spaced out a bit, he didn’t know what the male was saying. His mind was all fuzzy and jumbled, “My name is Tsuga. Your name is Naoto, right?” Tsuga smiled kindly at Naoto, “I’m sorry about them. They don’t know how to control themselves and their really focused on their jobs.” Naoto looked at the male, he took a shaky breath. “Once our boss asks you whatever I’m sure you’ll be free.” Tsuga smiled, _he’s so friendly. That smile is so kind. What is he doing working with these people?_ Tsuga gave a quiet laugh, “Let me change those bandages around your head. Nia hit you hard, unnecessarily hard.” he sighed softly but his smile never left his face. Naoto watched as the male unwound the bandages from his head, he could see the blood on them, lots of blood. Naoto started to feel nauseous but kept it down, blood didn’t make him sick but with how much blood he’s lost in this small amount of time; it made him feel sick. The one good thing from this was that Naoto knew two out of the three names he needed to find out. This might be easier than Naoto had originally thought but it might involve a lot of pain. Naoto didn’t have much of a choice, if he could withstand this then these three would be put behind bars. Naoto had forgotten about their boss, he’d learn their name soon enough though. _I just have to press through this, you can do this Naoto!_ Tsuga stood up once he finished replacing Naoto’s bandages, “There you go.” he smiled before patting Naoto’s head lightly. “Rest up, they’ll be back in here. Hopefully they won’t come back before you heal up a bit.” Tsuga left the room, closing and locking the door. Naoto closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh, _I hope that this doesn’t take long; my friends will start to worry about me._ Naoto’s eyes opened when the scent of the incense hit him again. He looked down at it before narrowing his eyes, if it stayed lit long enough then it could help in Naoto’s escape. First he just had to learn the last two names he needed then he’d escape. All Naoto needed was patience. And he had plenty of it.

 

            Naoto’s eyes fluttered open, _it seems I fell asleep._ He looked around once again, nothing had changed expect the lamp was still on from when Tsuga and the other two had been in the room. Naoto lifted his head and looked around the room, nothing else was in the room other than the objects he had noted before. His eyes trailed down to the incense, it had gone out. The smell still lingered in the room but from what Naoto could tell it had gone out a while ago. Naoto lifted his head again and looked behind him, the door was still closed and Naoto assumed that it was still locked. He rolled his shoulder seeing if the rope was loose at all, it wasn’t quite loose but it seems in Naoto’s sleep it had loosened. The male tensed when he heard voices outside the door, it sounded like Tsuga and Nia where talking. Naoto couldn’t quite make out what they were saying but he heard a few key words. “Boss” “Key” “Locks” and “Detectives” from what Naoto guessed they were looking for some sort of key to unlock something for their boss. Also there were detectives looking for the same thing. _Well then, this sounds like a case to me. But first I have to find out what they’re looking for. Let’s see how long this lasts._


	3. Chapter 3

Naoto jolted violently, arching in the chair as he glared up at Nia. The female was smirking, _“Well what a cutie! Look at that pain on your face! Now sweetie, tell me. What do you know about our boss?”_ Naoto sneered lightly; Nia growled angrily and stood back up. She backhanded Naoto hard making the male tense and the chair topple over. Naoto laid on the floor still tied to the chair his eyes were closed tightly. He was dehydrated and his stomach was hurting from hunger. Naoto slowly opened his eyes and he looked up at the female, Nia had a deep blush on her cheeks as she breathed heavily. It was obvious she was gaining much more pleasure from this than Naoto would ever be able to gain. “Nia, the boss told you to stop. Tsuga is bringing her food.” Nia huffed and looked at the young girl, “ _Fine!”_ Nia stomped out of the room leaving Naoto and the other girl in the room. She walked over to Naoto pulling up the chair and Naoto with it. Naoto’s head snapped forward and his eyes fell closed “You look like shit.” the girl said and Naoto didn’t respond. “I’m Niar.” She said simply, “Your Naoto, detective prince.” Naoto opened his eyes and looked up at the female. Niar smirked before taking off her hat, she was bald. “I’m glad to meet you before you die.” Naoto glared angrily at Niar before the female put her hat back on, leaving the room laughing. Naoto watched as the door closed and was presumably locked, Naoto sighed audibly as he let his eyes close and forced his body to relax. He swallowed, trying to get his dry throat and mouth wet again. Soon after the door was opened, Tsuga walked into the room with a tray that had a plate of food and a glass of water on it. He walked over to Naoto and set the tray down, he smiled at Naoto but his smile faded when he seen how weak Naoto looked. “Naoto? Are you awake? I have food and water for you.” Tsuga smiled again weakly when Naoto opened his eyes and looked at Tsuga. He picked up the chopsticks along with some food holding it up to Naoto’s mouth. “Open up, say aaah.” Tsuga smiled and Naoto opened his mouth slowly. Tsuga fed the male the food before helping Naoto drink the water. Once he had finished Tsuga patted Naoto’s blue hair. “Your bandages should be okay for now, get some more rest.” Naoto let his eyes fall close, he felt like he’d pass out any second but he forced himself not to. Tsuga sighed and he stood up, he left the room without another word. Naoto slowly opened his eyes staring blankly at a wall he gave a quiet growl, mostly trying to motivate himself. _Three out of four. One more name and I can escape. You can do this Naoto, stay strong!_ He made himself relax, “Just a bit longer.” his voice was quiet and weak but it was the only way to reassure himself. Naoto let his eyes close, he’d rest for now deciding that it’d be best if he did. Besides sleeping would allow Naoto to rest his mind so he could withstand more, mentally at least.

 

            When Naoto awoke the first thing he noticed was that the lamp had been turned off and that someone had replaced the incense. Naoto’s eyes burned and he blinked multiple times getting the burning feeling to go away. He swallowed hard so his throat wouldn’t get too dry, Naoto looked around once again trying to see if there was anything else out of place or different. Nothing else was different in the room he gave a quiet sigh before closing his eyes again, _alright, I can do this. Just rest some more Naoto; you know your body needs it._ Naoto relaxed and let his head fall forward suddenly realizing the pain from having been asleep with his head forward. It was straining his neck in a most uncomfortable way. Naoto lifted his head, he let his head fall backwards so it laid against the wood beam of the chair. It was uncomfortable but the pain was much less than his having his head forward. Naoto stared at the ceiling blankly before his eyes fell closed, he’d rest some more until someone awoke him. _My body needs to heal, rest should do it good._ Naoto tried to make himself fall asleep but he couldn’t. It felt was something was keeping him awake. Naoto moved his head forward, looking around the room once again. Something was nagging at the back of his mind but Naoto had no idea what it could be. He looked around again, nothing. Why did he now have this pit in his stomach and this nagging in his head? He had a bad feeling about all of this; something was going to go wrong. Worse than being chased down a road just a bit from your home and being kidnapped. He swallowed hard knowing that whatever was going to happen, would happen to him. Naoto closed his eyes once again, he wanted to go back asleep but he knew he couldn’t even if he tried. Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked at the ceiling. “This isn’t going to work.” Naoto sighed for the millionth time before he lowered his head and looked around the room, still trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary. _Nothing! Nothing is different! What am I supposed to do? How long will it be until someone else comes into the room? Even if they do will they be doing anything with me? Or just checking?_ Naoto had many questions and he just kept coming up with more, having nothing else to do. He was tied to a chair, nobody else was in the room, there was nothing interesting to look at and he couldn’t even fall back asleep. _This is going to be a long wait._ Naoto noticed a few cracks near where the floor and the wall met, slowly he followed the cracks with his eyes trying to imagine something interesting going on inside of them. The only thing Naoto could imagine going on was a spider talking to its dinner as it begged to be let go.

 

_The spider seemed to growl and the little fly could only struggle to try and free itself from the sticky web it was caught in. “No please don’t eat me!” the fly would cry out as the spider inched ever closer to the insect. “Why shouldn’t I? You only live for three days and besides, I like my food still alive and struggling.” Even if the fly knew that was true it still struggled, wanting to live out its short life as best it could. The spider loomed over the tiny fly, leaning down before it sunk its fangs into the fly. The fly in turn screamed struggling harder now for escape. Slowly the fly’s struggle stopped all life drained from the insect, leaving just the spider as it moved away it started to wrap the fly’s body up in its web. That being the only way the spider would eat such a disgusting creature. Once the fly was fully wound in the web the spider quickly started to devour it. Eating the head first before scarfing down the rest of the insect. Once it finished eating the spider started to fix its web from having been ruined by that fly. The spider crawled back into the darkness awaiting its next meal to land in its web. It waited intently all eyes never leaving the web once as it stayed still. As if in a trance it didn’t move, it stayed still waiting, observing. All alone the spider waited for its prey, never daring to make the first move. It stared into the web still as a log, alone. Do spiders feel loneliness? Do they feel at all? Do they think about other things other than just their next meal? Do spiders desire love? Companionship? Maybe we’re all just spiders, waiting for our next prey to fall in our trap so we can devour them without thought. But then what about those other people, the nice ones, the ones who desire companionship and love. What about them? Are they spiders too? No, they can’t be. Their more like dogs, puppies. Small puppies that desire owners to love them. They need us, spiders, to love them and help them. But their daft, unknowing that we’re all spiders they trust us. They trust us with their lives but we’re just here for our next meal. Throwing those poor puppies who trust us so much away like our own webbing. Yes. We’re all just spiders. And some of us are poor puppies who trust us, spiders so much while we care little for anyone but ourselves. **We’re all just spiders and puppies, really.**_

****

            Naoto shook his head, pulling himself back into reality quickly. He looked around the room before sighing. How long had he been lost in thought? Naoto didn’t know and he really didn’t need to be having an existential crisis right now. At least it had passed some time. Naoto looked around the room once again, trying to see if there was anything else he could see. _Wall, wall, more wall, oh hey there’s more wall! Who knew? There’s a lot of wall in this room. Boy look at that great wall right there, that’s a sturdy wall right there. I am officially going insane, what the hell am I doing?_ Naoto closed his eyes letting his head fall back and hit against the chair. “What the hell is wrong with me?” He muttered to himself before opening his eyes and looking at the ceiling. He was finally starting to notice an ache in his arms and back, it hurt like hell but Naoto only ignored it for now. Not much he could do about it, he just hoped his ass didn’t start hurting soon. Naoto looked around the ceiling for anything interesting, he didn’t spot anything, which annoyed him as he needed something to do or he was really going to go insane. He let out a sigh before slowly lowering his head to look at the blank walls once again, some of his blue hair fell into his face and he tried to desperately flick it out of the way by flicking his head to the side. It didn’t work, no real surprise there so Naoto tried to blow it out of his face that didn’t work either. Naoto gave a frustrated sigh before giving up, he’d just have to live with hair in front of his eye until his hands were free. Which he hoped was relatively soon; Naoto really didn’t know how much longer he could take this. Maybe they were trying to make him go insane so he’d tell them what they wanted. Honestly though Naoto didn’t know anything about their boss or what they were looking for, so he couldn’t tell them anything. Naoto shifted but immediately stopped as pain shot through his arms. _Note to self; do not try and move to get more comfortable. After I’m untied my arms are going to ache for weeks, I can just imagine it now because they already hurt like hell._ Naoto sighed audibly, hoping if someone walked by the door they would hear him. It was a long shot but maybe someone would come in, he’d even be happy if Nia or Niar came in. At least something would happen! Instead he just has to sit here in this intolerable silence while smoke from the incense burns his eyes. He expected torture to be a lot more pain and abuse than just leaving him to sit in a dark room with only his thoughts. Maybe this was their torture, driving him insane. Naoto would have much preferred the physical kind of torture rather than this mental breaking. Maybe if he made noise someone would come inside, how could he? Tip himself over? Well that would hurt and what if nobody came inside? He’d be stuck like that, laying on the floor unable to push himself back up. Scream? He’d ruin his voice and who knows when he’ll get more water. There was only cons to all of his options, if he did manage to make noise there’s a chance that nobody would even come in. Maybe nobody was even in the building right now, they might be all out doing their things. There was so many options and all of them led to Naoto still in this room. _I just need their boss’ damn name!_ He was starting to get frustrated with all of this, Naoto had half a mind to just escape right now and get these three arrested. But he knew if he did he’d never learn who their boss was and never get their boss arrested. Naoto growled inwardly, nothing was going his way lately. Kidnapped, left alone in a dark room. _Well if I don’t manage to escape soon people will grow worried about me and the police will look for me. They might not find me but they’ll look and have a chance at finding me. I’m really bored if I’m thinking about the police trying to find me. At least Dojima would have a decent chance at finding me; he’s a decent detective._

Naoto turned and looked at the door when it opened, Tsuga stood in the doorway. He smiled at Naoto and walked over to the male, “Hey Naoto, how are you doing?” Naoto didn’t respond to the male as Tsuga walked around to the front of the male, he picked up the incense checking it before placing it back down. “The smoke isn’t bugging you too much, right?” Tsuga asked before he walked over to the table, turning on the lamp. Naoto blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light, Tsuga sighed and he looked at the alarm clock. “Nobody’s fixed this thing huh? I’ll get it fixed sometime.” He seemed to be talking to himself as if he forgot Naoto was here. Really Naoto didn’t mind, he was actually very happy Tsuga was in the room right now. If he hadn’t come in Naoto didn’t know how much more he could have taken being in this boring room. He watched as Tsuga checked the room, then he checked Naoto’s bounds making sure they were tight he sighed. “You must really hurt a lot right now. I would untie you but I’m not allowed too. I’m sorry.” Tsuga apologized and Naoto just looked at him, Tsuga suddenly gasped, “You must really need to go to the bathroom!” now that he mentioned it Naoto _did_ have to go to the bathroom. Tsuga seemed to notice the now uncomfortable expression on Naoto’s face. “I’ll go ask Nia if I can untie you so you can go to the bathroom!” Tsuga quickly left the room, the door still open. Naoto sighed; going to the bathroom would allow him to stretch his legs at least so he hoped that _Nia_ allowed it. He really didn’t like Nia, she was a bitch. Maybe that was a bit harsh but it was true! She really was! _Honestly I just don’t like her because so far all she’s done is cause me pain. Maybe she’s a good person deep, deep, very deep down._ Naoto shook his head lightly when he heard footsteps coming back to the door. Naoto turned his head and looked back at the door, Nia was in the doorway. She sneered before walking over to Naoto and untying him, once he was free Nia hit the chair making Naoto fall onto the floor. Naoto trembled lightly as he tried to stand but he was unable too, Nia grabbed onto Naoto’s arm pulling the male up like he was a limp noodle. She held tightly onto the male, dragging him out of the room and to another door. Naoto looked around weakly as he was dragged then thrown into the room. Nia leaned on the doorframe watching Naoto as he tried to stand. After a bit of struggle Naoto managed to stand up and he looked around the room, it was a bathroom. There was a bathtub, a toilet and a sink, it looked decently clean. Naoto looked back at Nia, she was glaring at him, “Go to the bathroom.” she growled, “I’m not going if you’re watching me!” Naoto said as he was now frustrated. “We’ll too bad! You go in the next minute or I’m taking you back to the room and tying you to that damn chair again!” Naoto looked away before he sighed, he didn’t have much of a choice did he? Naoto pulled the lid of the toilet up before he started to undo his jeans. Nia was watching him intently and it made Naoto extremely uncomfortable. He started to tremble lightly, “Why are you facing the toilet? You’re a girl, you cant piss standing like that.” Naoto didn’t respond, that was true. He’s never peed standing up like this before but he was so nervous he could barely undo the button on his jeans. His hands were sweaty and his breathing increased, “Holy shit if you’re having that much trouble I’ll close the damn door!” Nia slammed the door closed and Naoto relaxed, sighing in relief. Quickly he undid his jeans, he was shaking the entire time as he went to the bathroom. Once Naoto was done he washed his hands, drying them in a towel the door was opened and Naoto turned looking at Nia who rolled her eyes. “What is wrong with you?” she huffed quietly before grabbed Naoto’s arm, dragging the male away from the bathroom and back into the other room. Naoto didn’t struggle, finding it useless to do so. Nia would probably just hit him if he did. Once in the room Naoto was forced back onto the chair, “ _Wait!_ Please don’t tie me up.” Naoto begged as he looked at Nia, she crossed her arms angrily, “And why shouldn’t I?” Naoto trembled lightly before he responded, a bit scared to. “I can’t stand it, the rope makes my back and arms ache. Plus I have no way of escaping anyways so why tie me up? I don’t have any weapons and it’s not like I’m that strong!” Nia glared at Naoto before she turned away, “Whatever.” she huffed before walking out of the room, slamming the door closed and locking it with an audible sound. Naoto gave a sigh of relief; he stood up from the chair and stretched giving a yawn as he did so. At least now he’d be able to stretch his legs whenever he needed to, yes he was still locked in the room but at least he wasn’t tied to the chair anymore. That simple fact was good enough for now, Naoto gave a small smile to himself. _One step closer to being able to escape. Just have to get through this, you can do this Naoto!_


End file.
